csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
S1mple
Do 20px|Brazylia brazylijskiego gracza - s1 |} Ołeksandr "S1mple" Kostylow (ur. 2 października 1997) jest ukraińskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Natus Vincere. Drużyny *2013-10-06 – 2014-02-11 - 35px|Ukraina LAN DODGERS *2014-02-12 – 2014-04-13 - 35px|Ukraina Courage Gaming *2014-04-14 – 2014-04-29 - 35px|Ukraina Hashtag *2014-04-29 – 2014-??-?? - 35px|Ukraina LAN DODGERS *2014-??-?? – 2014-09-09 - 35px|Ukraina Amazing Gaming *2014-09-18 – 2015-01-14 - 35px|Ukraina HellRaisers *2015-01-15 – 2015-02-01 - 35px|Ukraina dAT Team *2015-02-01 – 2015-07-17 - 35px|Ukraina Flipsid3 Tactics *2015-07-20 – 2015-07-26 - 35px|Ukraina Evolution *2015-07-26 – 2015-08-25 - 35px|Ukraina Evolution.Dark *2015-08-25 – 2015-09-10 - 35px|Ukraina Worst Players *2015-09-13 – 2015-10-22 - 35px|Ukraina HellRaisers (Tymczasowo) *2015-12-?? – 201?-??-?? - 35px|Ukraina Flipsid3 Tactics (Tymczasowo) *2016-01-02 – 2016-04-20 - 35px|USA Team Liquid *2016-04-20 – 2016-05-08 - 35px|USA Team Liquid (backup) *2016-05-08 – 2016-06-02 - 35px|Ukraina Worst Players *2016-06-06 – 2016-08-04 - 35px|USA Team Liquid *2016-08-04 – nadal - 35px|WNP Natus Vincere Zdobyte MVP turniejów #'ESL One: New York 2016' (2016) #'DreamHack Winter 2017' (2017) #'StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4' (2018) #'DreamHack Masters Marseille 2018' (2018) #'StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 5' (2018) #'CS:GO Asia Championships 2018' (2018) #'ESL One: Cologne 2018' (2018) Historia 2013 *Pierwszą drużyną s1mple'a w CS:GO była LAN DODGERS do której dołączył w dniu 6 października 2013 roku. 2014 *'1 lutego 2014' - s1mple dostał blokadę na platformie ESL za oszukiwanie i unikanie blokady na 2 lata. *Po opuszczeniu drużyny LAN DODGERS s1mple dołączył 12 lutego 2014 do Courage Gaming. *'13 kwietnia 2014' s1mple opuścił drużynę Courage Gaming i już następnego dnia dołączył do Hashtag. *'29 kwietnia 2014' - s1mple opuścił drużynę Hashtag i dołączył ponownie do LAN DODGERS. *'9 września 2014' - s1mple opuścił drużynę Amazing Gaming. *'18 września 2014' - s1mple dołączył do drużyny HellRaisers. *'22 października 2014' - s1mple razem ze składem HellRaisers: 30px|Ukraina markeloff, 30px|Ukraina kUcheR, 30px|Ukraina ANGE1 oraz 30px|Rosja Dosia dostał się na turniej DreamHack Winter 2014. 2015 *'14 stycznia 2015' - W związku z blokadą na ESLu s1mple został wyrzucony z drużyny HellRaisers i już dzień później dołączył do dAT Team. *'1 lutego 2015' - Cały skład dAT Team został przejęty przez organizację Flipsid3 Tactics. *'17 lipca 2015' - s1mple opuścił drużynę Flipsid3 Tactics i zapowiedział, że robi przerwę od profesjonalnej gry w CS'ie, lecz jego przerwa nie trwała długo, bo 3 dni później dołączył do Evolution. *'26 lipca 2015' - Skład drużyny Evolution był odtąd znany pod nazwą Evolution.Dark. *'25 sierpnia 2015' - Cały skład drużyny Evolution.Dark dołączył do Worst Players. *'10 września 2015' - s1mple opuścił drużynę Worst Players, a 3 dni później dołączył jako tymczasowy gracz do drużyny HellRaisers. *'22 października 2015' - s1mple opuścił drużynę HellRaisers. *W grudniu 2015 roku s1mple dołączył do drużyny Flipsid3 Tactics po opuszczeniu formacji przez 30px|Rosja DavCosta, lecz nie trwało to długo, bo w tym samym miesiącu s1mple opuścił Flipsid3 Tactics i parę dni później do tej drużyny dołączył 30px|Ukraina Shara. 2016 *'2 stycznia 2016' s1mple dołączył do drużyny Team Liquid. *'1 lutego 2016' - Zakończyła się blokada s1mple'a na platformie ESL. *'28 lutego 2016' - s1mple razem ze składem Team Liquid: 30px|USA Hiko, 30px|USA AdreN, 30px|USA EliGE oraz 30px|USA nitr0 dostał się na turniej MLG Columbus 2016. *'3 kwietnia 2016' - s1mple wystąpił w meczu gwiazd po stronie amerykańskiej na turnieju MLG Major Championship: Columbus. *'20 kwietnia 2016' - s1mple stał się backupowym zawodnikiem Team Liquid, a za niego dołączył 30px|USA AdreN. *'8 maja 2016' - s1mple opuścił drużynę Team Liquid i dołączył do Worst Players. *'6 czerwca 2016' - s1mple dołączył ponownie do drużyny Team Liquid, lecz tylko na dwa turnieje - Finały Esports Championship Series Season 1 oraz ESL One Cologne 2016. *'10 lipca 2016' - s1mple wraz ze składem drużyny Team Liquid zajął drugie miejsce w turnieju ESL One: Cologne 2016, przegrywając z 30px|Brazylia SK Gaming wynikiem 0:2. *'15 lipca 2016' czyli pięć dni od finałów ESL One: Cologne 2016, dodano graffiti uwieczniające osobę trzymającą AWP w skoku. *'4 sierpnia 2016' - s1mple dołączył do drużyny Natus Vincere za Zeusa opuszczając Team Liquid.*s1mple zajął 4. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2017 *s1mple zajął 8. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. Ciekawostki *1 lutego 2014 roku s1mple dostał bana na ESLu. Powodem było cheatowanie oraz unikanie blokady. Blokada zakończyła się 1 lutego 2016 roku.*Na strefie detonacji B obok wejścia antyterrorystów znajduje się graffiti prezentujące osobę w skoku trzymającą AWP, co jest odniesieniem do akcji gracza s1mple'a przeciwko drużynie 35px|Szwecja Fnatic, w której zdobył dwa zabójstwa bronią AWP, w tym jeden w powietrzu podczas spadania na turnieju ESL One: Cologne 2016ESL One Cologne 2016: s1mple vs. fnatic. *Przed dołączeniem do Team Liquid, s1mple studiował 30px|Chiny chiński język na uniwersytecie. *S1mple przekazał nagrody z FACEIT Pro League na cele charytatywne, a mianowicie na fundację Gamers Outreach, która działa charytatywnie wspierając leczenie i rehabilitacje w dziecięcych szpitalach. Drugie oblicze s1mple'a Mimo, iż s1mple jest świetnym aimerem, posiada także drugie oblicze niezbyt dobre, a mianowicie bycie toksycznym. Można podawać różniste przykłady toksycznego s1mple'a: *W stosunku do graczy 30px|Ukraina HellRaisers *W stosunku do graczy 30px|Ukraina Flipsid3 Tactics, gdyż twierdził, że musi sam wszystko robić i że skład do niczego się nie nadaje. *Za przykład można także uznać, gdy 30px|Polska TaZ zablokował s1mple'a na TeamSpeak'u FPL'a. *Od dołączenia do 30px|WNP Natus Vincere s1mple uspokoił się i nie wdawał się w niepotrzebne dyskusje, lecz do pewnego czasu: **Najświeższym przykładem może być jego zachowanie na FPL (Faceit Pro League), w którym czepiał się tych mniejszych profesjonalnych graczy (przykładem może być chociażby 30px|Polska polak - gaB), którzy dostali się na Faceit Pro League. 30px|Polska TaZ, 30px|Szwecja olofmeister, 30px|Francja apEX oraz 30px|Francja NBK domagali się zbanowania s1mple'a na rozgrywki Faceit Pro League. Ostatecznie s1mple przeprosił za swe słowa. Najbardziej znana akcja Za najbardziej znaną akcję s1mple'a można uznać akcję zabójstwo z broni AWP spadając na mapie Cache przeciwko drużynie 30px|Szwecja Fnatic na turnieju ESL One: Cologne 2016: 500px|s1mple 1v2 AWP s1mple 1v2 AWP Osiągnięcia '35px|Ukraina Hashtag' *Pierwsze miejsce Voronezh Cup 2014 (2014) '35px|Ukraina Ukraina' *1/12 miejsce European Championship 2014: Kwalifikacje Runda 2 ''' (2014) 35px|Ukraina Amazing Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce '''StarLadder ProSeries X' (2014) '35px|Ukraina HellRaisers' *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 9 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Drugie miejsce Game Show League Season 1 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2014 - Rosyjskie i ukraińskie kwalifikacje (2014) *5 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2014) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT G2A.com I Europe (2014) '35px|Ukraina Flipsid3 Tactics' *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Pierwsze zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) *Czwarte miejsce Copenhagen Games 2015 (2015) *Trzecie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Ostatnia szansa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CIS Championship Voronezh (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Tours 2015: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2015) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2015 (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2015 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) *1/2 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap drugi: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2015 - Kwalifikacje WNP (2015) *3/4 miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XIII (2015) *3/4 miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2015 (2015) '35px|Ukraina Evolution.Dark' *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 10 (2015) *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 11 (2015) '35px|Ukraina Ukraina' *1/12 miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje Runda 2 (2015) '35px|Ukraina Worst Players' *11 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Sierpień 2015 (2015) '35px|Rumunia XPC Gaming' *Drugie miejsce Romanian CSGO Series Season 1 (2015) '35px|Ukraina Worst Players' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Ukraina Nostalgie' *5/6 miejsce Uprise Champions Cup - Season 3: Etap grupowy (2015) '35px|Ukraina HellRaisers' *Trzecie miejsce CEVO Season 8 Round Robin - Europa (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 2 (2015) '35px|Ukraina Flipsid3 Tactics' *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 18 (2015) *1/2 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 - Etap grupowy WNP (2015) '35px|USA Team Liquid' *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Styczeń 2016 (2016) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus - Kwalifikacje (2016) *6 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: Luty 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce iBUYPOWER Invitational 2016 - Spring (2016) *3/4 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: Marzec 2016 (2016) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Ameryka Północna (2016) '35px|Ukraina Worst Players' *5/6 miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 (2016) '35px|USA Team Liquid' *5/6 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 (2016) *15 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Lipiec 2016 (2016) '35px|WNP Natus Vincere' *Pierwsze miejsce Wild Wild Bootcamp - Show match 1 (2016) *1/2 miejsce Wild Wild Bootcamp - Show match 2 (2016) '35px|UE Uchiha' *Drugie miejsce Wild Wild Bootcamp - Show match 3 (2016) '35px|WNP Natus Vincere' *13/16 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: New York 2016 (2016) *8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europa (2016) *3/4 miejsce EPICENTER 2016 (2016) *9/12 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 (2016) *9/10 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI Oakland (2016) *14 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Grudzień 2016 (2016) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce IEM Season XI World Championship - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 (2017) *5/6 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI World Championship (2017) *3/4 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 3 (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2017 (2017) *5 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europa (2017) *5/6 miejsce HTC 2vs2 Invitational by PGL (2017) *9/10 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5: Finały (2017) *Drugie miejsce Adrenaline Cyber League 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 (2017) *12/14 miejsce PGL Major Kraków 2017 (2017) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 (2017) *9/12 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 (2017) *5/6 miejsce ESL One: New York 2017 (2017) '35px|Ukraina Ukraina' *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2017 - Ukraińskie kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Ukraina Natus Vincere' *12 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europa (2017) *Czwarte miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Europejski główny etap (2017) '35px|Ukraina Ukraina' *Pierwsze miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 - Europejskie finały (2017) '35px|Ukraina Natus Vincere' *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Listopad 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2017 (2017) '35px|UE mousesports' *Pierwsze miejsce LOOT.BET Cup 2 (2017) '35px|Ukraina Natus Vincere' *3/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Major: Boston (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europejskie baraże (2018) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Marzec 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Masters Marseille 2018 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Europa (2018) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 12-19 maja 2018 (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Finały (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 5 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Asia Championships 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2018 (2018) *3/4 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2018 (2018) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Major: London 2018 (2018) Posiadane trofea Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów DreamHack 2014 Trofeum półfinalistów MLG Columbus 2016 Trofeum finalistów ESL One Cologne 2016 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów ELEAGUE Major 2017 Trofeum półfinalistów ELEAGUE Major: Boston Skórki broni związane z s1mple'm AWP z domyślną skórką Najważniejsze momenty *ESWC 2014: s1mple vs. NiP *FACEIT League EU Season 2: s1mple vs. dignitas *Game Show CS:GO League: s1mple vs. Na`Vi *European Championship 2014: s1mple vs. Netherlands *CCS Kick-off Season Last Chance: s1mple vs. Na`Vi *CIS LAN Championship: s1mple vs. USSR *DreamHack Tours 2015 Closed Qualifier: s1mple vs. LDLC White *DreamHack Tours 2015: s1mple vs. dignitas *DreamHack Tours 2015: s1mple vs. Awsomniac *FACEIT League 2015 Stage 2: s1mple vs. TSM *FACEIT League 2015 Stage 2: s1mple vs. TSM *FACEIT League 2015 Stage 2: s1mple vs. Natus Vincere *World Championships 2015 European Qualifier: s1mple vs. Croatia *D!ngIT $2000 Weekly Cup 16: s1mple vs. KILLERFISH *DreamHack Open Stockholm 2015: s1mple vs. Vexed *GO:CL Season 2 - s1mple vs. PENTA *MLG Columbus 2016: s1mple vs. CLG *GOD s1mple vs. CLG ~ MLG COLUMBUS 2016 *GOD s1mple vs. CLG #02 ~ MLG COLUMBUS 2016 *SL i-League Invitational 1: s1mple vs. SK *s1mple CRAZY 1VS3 CLUTCH vs. SK *ESL One Cologne 2016: s1mple vs. fnatic *s1mple vs. NiP - ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europe *s1mple vs. SK - ESL One New York 2016 *s1mple vs. Virtus.pro - ESL One New York 2016 *s1mple - HLTV MVP by BenQ of ESL One NY 2016 *s1mple vs. mousesports - DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 *s1mple vs. Renegades - DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 *s1mple vs. G2 - ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 *s1mple vs. EnVyUs - ESL One New York 2017 *s1mple vs. LDLC - ESL Pro League Season 6 Europe *s1mple vs. Gambit - DreamHack Open Winter 2017 *s1mple insane flick *s1mple - HLTV MVP by Betway of DreamHack Open Winter 2017 *S1mple wallbang cobblestone *s1mple 1v4 clutch in OT *s1mple vs. Sprout - ELEAGUE Major 2018 Main Qualifier *S1mple 1vs3 vs. FaZe Clan - ESL Pro League Season 7 Europe *S1mple 1vs2 vs. FaZe Clan - ESL Pro League Season 7 Europe *StarSeries i-League Season 4: s1mple vs. Heroic *s1mple - HLTV MVP by betway of StarSeries I League Season 4 Naklejki z autografem gracza MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px ESL One Cologne 2016 150px150px ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px PGL Major Kraków 2017 150px150px150px ELEAGUE Major: Boston 150px150px150px FACEIT Major: London 2018 150px150px150px Kategoria:Ukraińscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi